


Let Me Get This Straight

by ymirshorts (knic28)



Series: Ymir Shorts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, shes christa in this for reasons i dont have time to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/ymirshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa throws a party that's far too loud for her liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Get This Straight

**Author's Note:**

> The very inspirational tumblr post: http://knic28.tumblr.com/post/89579701234

          Christa Renz was a very generous girl that always made sure to use her good fortune and wealthy family's resources to better the lives of others. And in the spirit of doing so, she often threw excellent parties. Her parents traveled a lot and were rarely in town, so she had the opportunity to do whatever she wanted most of the time.

          The parties she threw generally weren't too obnoxiously loud and rambunctious, but sometimes they could get a little out of hand. On one such occasion, she quietly pulled Ymir aside to speak with her.

          "Ymir," she said, trying to be quiet even over the loud music and chatter of others, "It's kind of loud in here. You wanna go to the kitchen or my room? Get away from the noise a little bit?"

          "What?!" Ymir shouted.

          Christa sighed and raised her voice a notch. "I asked if you wanted to go somewhere quieter!"

          "What? Something about underwear biter?"

          "Oh my god! No! Go! Me! Kitchen! Me and you in the kitchen!"

          "Wait, let me get this straight," Ymir yelled, glancing at Franz from the corner of her eye as he passed by. Ymir's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed the boy by his shoulder.

          "Hey!" Franz yelped in surprise.

          "Where were we?" Ymir continued. "You want to do what?"

          Christa smacked her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "KITCHEN!"

          "Ohhhhhhhh. Okay then," Ymir replied, finally understanding Christa. She released Franz's arm just as quickly as she had grabbed it. "Bye straight."

          With that, they both walked away from a confused Franz to quietly converse by themselves in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of a collection of Ymir short stories.


End file.
